


Committed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 26: Leaves.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Committed

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 26: Leaves. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Committed

~

Draco’s favourite time of the year’s when the leaves turn colours, and summer heat fades into cool days and chilly evenings perfect for cuddling. Unfortunately, there’s to be no cuddling after his current conversation. 

“…abrogating your duty!” 

Having steeled himself for this, it’s still surprisingly painful. “Father, please try—”

“No!” Lucius snaps, turning on his heel. “We’ve afforded you leeway after the war, but now you must redeem the family name. This isn’t the way. Don’t come home until you’ve come to your senses.” 

Lucius leaves abruptly, without another word, and Draco, shaken, closes his eyes, fighting not to weep. 

~

When Harry gets back, Draco’s sitting in the dark, nursing a glass of Lagavulin. 

Without turning on the light, Harry settles beside Draco on the sofa. “What happened?” 

“What’s it look like?” Groaning, Draco leans against Harry. “I’m disowned until I ‘come to my senses’.” 

Harry shifts closer. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m still here, aren’t I?”

Harry relaxes. “You could’ve been staying long enough to say goodbye. You know, out of politeness.” 

Draco snorts. “If anyone leaves, Harry, it’ll be you. I’m committed now.” 

Harry kisses Draco’s forehead. “Looks like we’re stuck with each other.” 

“Looks like.” 

~


End file.
